


The Tale Of Gaylen’s Heir

by Toaverse



Series: The Tale of a God’s Heir [2]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Angst, At least on Krel’s side..., Evil Plans, Gaylen’s core, Gen, Hints of Gaylen!Krel, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Right before he was defeated, Gaylen promised the universe that he would be back one delson, that he would re-claim his powers and destroy once more.Only this time, through a heir. A heir that the god got to choose himself.He knew exactly where from, but who was the question.
Series: The Tale of a God’s Heir [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183715
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	The Tale Of Gaylen’s Heir

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Since I’m not from the US, I may have overlooked some grammar errors. Just so ya all know.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Right before he was defeated, Gaylen promised the universe that he would be back one delson, that he would re-claim his powers and destroy once more.

Only this time, through a heir. A heir that the god got to choose himself.

Who was the question.

He didn’t want some random creature to be his successor. No. It had to be an akiridion. More specifically, one of the royal family, Seklos’ family.

For hundreds of keltons, Gaylen kept an eye on the royals, which back then was divided of house Akram and house Ventis, later becoming one by King Fialkov and Queen Coranda. It was clear as day to the god that neither of them where suited to be his heir. Both of them where too loyal to the akiridion throne to even be tempted by destruction.

One delson, the two royals had to travel to a mudball called “Earth” to give his core away, trying to keep it out of the Zeron Brotherhood’s hands, who Gaylen had deemed unworthy as well.

More over, the two royals gave the god’s precious core in the hands of a troll out of all creatures. The king and queen made the troll promise to protect the god’s core with his life, even after death, and he did.

Gaylen made sure to watch every move the troll made to know the place his core was located, as well as the trials his heir would have to face to get there. First, his heir must step on the triggers to raise the Soothscryer. Secondly, he or she must stick an arm in it, which will let out an orb that will guide his heir to a place called The Deep. Then, his heir must go into The Deep and is given a choice, either overcome their worst fear, or be slayed by it. If overcoming it, the god’s heir will be granted with a vault where the core is kept behind, but not after having read the trollish and akiridion written code.

If he could only find the right royal akiridion to be his successor, then Gaylen was sure that he or she will get through those trials some delson.

Keltons later, things finally got more interesting when the king and queen birthed their children. A daughter who they named Aja, and a kelton later a son who they named Krel.

From the delson they where born, Gaylen noticed the king and queen’s preference for their daughter rather then their son. She was showered with praise while he had to stand idly by. She tried to flee and still received praise while he got scolded for messing with technology in his very limited free time.

He couldn’t even get a “You’re good enough.” out of his father.

That’s why the god took more of an interest in the princeling. He seemed to be the least favored, the second choice, the one who always got left behind.

For as long as this was going on, the known god wanted the princeling to bite back against his parents, to show them what he was capable of despite his lack of fighting abilities.

That was when Gaylen realized he had found his heir.

The boy simply wanted to break away from his parents and sister’s shadow and to show them what he was made of, so what better then to become a god-like-being.

One delson however, the king and queen where killed after some akiridion called Val Morando attacked to claim the throne, forcing the god’s heir along with the princess and the commander, to flee the planet. And to Gaylen’s utter glee, they landed on the same mudball where his core was kept.

Unfortunately, his heir and that sister of his where only on the mudball to resurrect their parents, hide and adjust, and would not find the god’s core for parsons on end. It required Gaylen’s strong patience once again, but the god knew that his heir would find it, and rightfully claim it as theirs.

In the meantime, the god took the time to earn knowledge about this mudball, and he learned a few new things about his heir as well.

On the mudball, creatures that live there call themselves “humans”. Unlike akiridions, they come in different sizes, colors and lands, ranging from white to black. So the only way the humans wouldn’t suspect the prince, the princess and the commander was to exactly look like them, to exactly look like humans.

There also seemed to be this building of all knowledge called “school” where the human children go to gain human knowledge that would help them further in life. But school wasn’t only a building required to gain knowledge, it required status as well.

Gaylen saw it himself when his heir and the princess went for the first time. The princess immediately got praised by the other human children without any effort, while his heir was quickly forgotten and cast aside. The boy obviously got jealous, and wanted to be praised and liked by everyone just like his sister. Gaylen couldn’t blame his heir for that at all. The boy was already overshadowed by his older sister on Akiridion-5 for all his life, and now he had to suffer through it on earth too.

But when the time comes for him to fuse with his predecessor’s core, no one could ever overshadow them again.

Like akiridions, humans would be awake when the sun shined, and asleep when the moon and stars took its place. Apparently, the humans had something that they call astrological signs, where they are connected to a certain sign written in the stars based on their birth parton. 

Ever since the prince and princess had to flee Akiridion-5, Gaylen had spend many earth nights watching those signs, wondering what grand things he and his heir might do once the boy is ready to integrate. Will they crush the earth stars and use their dust to create another planet like before? Will they destroy the mudball until there is only dust left? Or will the princeling not let the immense power overtake them?

Gaylen truly doubted the latter after having seen his heir being cast aside for so long. The god had seen his heir hoping to see his sister fail some delson, hoping to be recognized and liked by others just like her. So Gaylen could only think of one goal that his heir would set once he will gain the god’s powers.

Vengeance.

And the god got more and more convinced as time went on.

Soon, another akiridion came to the mudball to out the protector as a traitor.

The prince and princess wouldn’t believe the news at first, but where rightfully devastated. 

What Gaylen didn’t expect, was for his heir to pull a serrator on the now traitor, yelling at him to stay silent, ready to execute him right then and there without any further thought. That, until the princess cut in, and exiled the traitor to the mudball and to never step foot on Akiridion-5 again.

It felt so...familiar...

So strongly familiar...

Then it hit the god. Seklos... The battle against Seklos... She had defeated him, the price for it being her own life.

What Gaylen just witnessed was the same situation... His heir wanted to slay the traitor in cold blood but was stopped by his sister who exiled him from Akiridion-5 instead, the price being the traitor’s sacrifice.

It was so similar that it almost couldn’t be coincidence.

The god smiled thinking about the similarities, almost not being able to wait for his heir to fuse with his core.

Gaylen knew that the delson would come when his heir would discover his core, and it finally did, but with a very unfortunate obstacle.

That mad lad Morando had traveled to the mudball and was after the celestial core as well, wanting to use it to create his own universe to rule.

But Gaylen wouldn’t stand for it. Who was this mad lad that felt the right to claim a god’s power and immortality?! His core was his heir’s to claim and his heir only!

But as much as the god was against this, he knew that he couldn’t control this unfortunate situation, and that he would have to leave it in the hands of his heir.

Fortunately, he and his sister had a plan to keep the mad lad away from the core. They went into their parents’ memories to gain more knowledge and to discover its location, along with seeing their parents once again.

While Gaylen himself couldn’t get in to the place called The Totality, he could think of a few memories he had of the king and queen.

The god found them pretty questionable rulers. They obviously where fiercely loyal to the akiridion throne, but like the mad lad, they had betrayed as well. The king and queen had once made a promise to protect the planet Voltar, but broke it at the last mekron. To their unbeknownst, they had made enemies to which their children had to pay the price for.

They, to Gaylen’s utter disappointed, weren’t that great when it came to parenting their two children. The king and queen where mostly too busy with their royal duties that they ignored their children’s own interests, instead forcing them to come along with their parents to some gathering or meeting.

And the god was already very aware that they didn’t treat their children equally. They let their daughter gamble and run away without any repercussions but don’t even seem to bother telling their son that he was good enough.

But they where wrong. Their son was good enough, good enough to be chosen a god’s successor. 

If that wasn’t good enough, Gaylen was truly at his wits end what was in the king and queen’s eyes.

Eventually, the prince and princess found out where the god’s core was kept, and asked their human friend to help them get there.

And at long last, they went to the place where the celestial core was held.

They had arrived, but the mad lad had unfortunately followed them to claim the celestial core as well. Luckily, the group closed the door in front of him in time, preventing the mad lad from getting in.

And there it was, one of the moments Gaylen had waited long keltons for.

And it was just as the god had wanted and expected.

It was his heir who raised the Soothscryer. It was his heir who first stuck an arm in. It was his heir who was led into The Deep by the orb to find the god’s core.

But Gaylen couldn’t be proud just yet. His heir still had a choice of life or death laying ahead of him in. Gaylen would have to watch what would become of the boy.

Like The Totality, the god couldn’t exactly see what his heir saw. What he did see was his heir’s movements and words, giving Gaylen enough to shape an image out of it.

That image was his heir being the most populair person in town, and liked by everyone. His parents even seemed to appear. But that all ended when the mad lad appeared and slayed everyone and everything the boy ever loved. The princeling stumbled back and didn’t know what to do, feeling lost in devastation and fear for having lost his home.

But sadness was replaced with anger once the realization set in.

The princeling got up, and was from then on unstoppable. He was furious. He was angry. He wanted to get the mad lad back for everything he put him through. He wanted revenge so badly he couldn’t contain it anymore.

The boy stared the mad lad furiously in his four eyes, before viciously killing him with no mercy.

Gaylen saw it all, and couldn’t be prouder of his heir for passing the brutal trial. The god knew from then on that he had chosen right.

And lastly, it was his heir who first stepped in the vault where his predecessor’s core lay.

Finally, after long keltons of waiting, Gaylen could finally witness the moment where his heir would integrate with the celestial core. He was so close.

But to everyone’s unfortune, the mad lad showed up once again...

At that point, Gaylen was ready to slay that unworthy disgrace himself if he could.

The mad lad got in the vault as well, and climbed to get the god’s core. The princeling fortunately knocked him down, but got knocked unconscious in the process.

Gaylen already knew from the start that his heir was not the best in physical combat. He was quite bad at it, terrible even, but the boy doesn’t have to worry about that once he has immortality. 

In the end, the mad lad got the celestial core, leaving the prince and princess with nothing but more worry.

Gaylen however, would not let the mad lad fuse with the celestial core that easily. The process for the unworthy had to require many horvaths of stasis, giving the prince and princess some time to form a plan and stop him for good.

His heir suggested a plan in which the a small akiridion fleet could make it to the mudball through that wormhole he had invented.

There only seemed to be one problem with that plan, there only existed one way of defeating a god; pulling another Seklos’ cannon, which requires two royal life cores. Yet they tried the prince’s plan anyways, and it obviously failed due to the mad lad being too powerful for everyone to handle, leaving them with no choice but to use the cannon that one of their allies had build.

When it looked like it was the end, the king and queen awoke from stasis, ready to sacrifice themselves to defeat the mad lad. The prince and princess begged their parents to not do it, to let them do it instead.

Despite his opinions on the king and queen and their overall questionable parenting, Gaylen knew that they would never let their children sacrifice their lives while they still breathed.

The king and queen said goodbye to their children, and powered the cannon up with their life cores. The prince and princess aimed it at the mad lad, and fired, killing him while the celestial core was left.

At long last, the mad lad was finally defeated.

The delson after had awoken, and it was time for the akiridions to return to their own home. But to everyone including Gaylen’s surprise, the princeling chose to stay on the mudball, declaring it his new home.

The princess chose to take over the akiridion throne to right her parents’s wrongs, and becoming the new queen of Akiridion-5. She took all the akiridions with her, including the traitor, the dog, the guardian, and a human who her brother declared his closest companion. leaving the prince almost all alone on the mudball.

Gaylen knew that that was going to hurt his heir in the long run...

From that mekron on, it was peaceful once again.

The prince decided to hide the celestial core in his lab, not wanting it laying vulnerable and exposed for any creature to take. The decision was rather clever, and a reassuring one for Gaylen.

Now, nothing in the universe could stop the princeling anymore from integrating with said core. But to Gaylen’s dismay, his heir had other matters to attend.

Everything in time and space seemed further calm, just pure and utter peace ralming around the universe.

Until it was no more.

The Arcane Order, a group of demigods who wanted nothing more then to maintain balance between the magical and the mortal. They had lived and could live for thousands of keltons. They had existed when Gaylen himself was still alive, even before Akiridion-5 was created.

The order now seeked to destroy both the mortal and magic world through raw magic within the Genesis Seals, which requires all three demigods. The forest child had fled because of it, leaving The Flame Keeper and The Ice Sorcerer with no choice but to get their sibling back.

But Gaylen knew that there was another option for the universe’s destruction. If his celestial core could create planets, it would definitely have the power to destroy them as well, something that the order of two demigods exactly seeked.

And there was no way in the universe’s space that Gaylen would let the order use his core or heir for their own destructive gain. No. The god and his heir would follow their own path when the time came.

For now though, the order of two sought to return the forest child to their side once again.

Finally, Gaylen was left to keep an eye on his heir.

For someone who claimed that the mudball was his home, the princeling seemed very unhappy there. Gaylen couldn’t blame him, though.

His heir always had been everyone’s second or last choice, on Akiridion-5 as on the mudball. And that unfortunately didn’t change...

The friends that he had stayed for seemed to have forgotten him after the human-troll and the human-witch had returned, going on with their happy human lives like they never knew him, like they didn’t need him. His closest human companion left him to go with his sister to Akiridion-5 without a word. Even the people of Akiridion-5 didn’t seem to miss his presence. 

It looked like no one did...

The prince had chosen his friends, but ended up alone regardless...

Gaylen saw how hurt his heir was because of it. He saw how his heir kept himself awake all night working on technology while drowning in resentment towards his family that only grew and grew. He saw how his heir glared at the sheer mention of his parents and sister. He saw the sadness in his heir’s eyes when his “friends” talked with other humans as if he didn’t matter.

It will only be a matter of time before the boy will snap. And when he does, earth will suffer their vengeance.

Vengeance of Gaylen and his heir...


End file.
